Soulmates
by The Bright blonde
Summary: Rated M for later on around chapter 10-17? I'm not an ordinary girl, to be honest I'm not even a normal vampire, I'm Quinn Fabray and I have a werewolf lover. chaper     now up.
1. did my dad just tell me to Chillaxe!

**loving is hard.**

**hey guys, i know i changed my name, but i read some crossovers and i really like them and i was watching twilight with the girlies the other day and then glee and it clicked, then i read a fanfic about it and i love it to peices, shout out to _Quicklove202. _i love this writter she loves all my fav couples too. :) well hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p>First chapter Quinn.<p>

Q.P.O.V

Here I am in my bedroom, looking at photo's on my phone. Their were many of me and puck, me and Sam and more of me and Finn but there was too many of me and dad it may have only been two photo's but he was in them.

Him and my mother divorced 2 months ago and he has just married that tattooed freak that he cheated on mum with. They are now moving in together and I don't even want to breath the same air as them never mind share the same house. My mother died 1 month ago of a over dose of sleeping pills, she oviously wanted to sleep forever, escape the nightmare she called her life, but leaving my with a snake of a dad. There was one other opition, move in with my aunty and uncle my moms sister, they wasn't like my side of the family they were sane and not that religious thats why they wore shuned out of the Fabray family, just like I was a year ago.

I heard the front door unlock, my dad and his whore entered the house hole i could already smell the burning stench of whiskey from their breaths and i could heard the giggles from their lips, making me try to hold down my dinner or what i could eat seeing as they were at the table too. GOD I HATE MY LIFE. then the two drunken adults entered my room, "Quinnie sister, kick back chillaxe." my dad chuckled, did he just call me 'sister' and tell me to 'kick back and relaxe' "yeh were having a party tonight, with lots of dudes and collage lads!" the witch of a step-mum broke my thoughts. look now shes trying to hook me up with some lame-ass drunken perv. yay!

Then night came and I soon changed out of my dress, I didn't want any perv to be lifting it up. So it put on some skin tight jeans, the only pair of jeans I owned from the 'Toxic' number we did and I put a white T-shit on say 'Back off' it was a joke top puck bought me, but it was too small seeing as I was 7 months preggers then. Clever boy. Anyway I put some converse on, Yuk! They weren't mine they were Tina's what she had left behind once and I forgot to give them back, anyway why would I actually really want them to go out in, they had mud splashes on and other types of thing I had no clue what they were.

I walked down stairs to see grown men going wild their were like 3 girls for 50 guys well 3 including me and taking my dads wife out, god, wife I hate that word. I quietly walked down stairs hoping nobody saw me. I went to go to the door when I got pulled back, I hoped it was my dad just asking me where I was going but when I turned my head I turned to a drunken man in his 30's, he looked un-clean, like he hadn't shaved in a couple of day and hadn't had a shower in 2 weeks. His odour made my eyes water. I tried to escape his grasp but he was to strong.

"got off!" I spat, he just laughed in my face his breath made me gag. What had he never heard of a tooth-brush or a breath mint. He pulled me to the stairs he then let go and push me down, I thought I cracked my back but I took it as a chance to get away, so I legged it upstairs but the man just followed me, I ran into my room but to only find another man around his late 20's early 30's in my room walking round. "get out!" I shouted at the man, he then turned to face me. He didn't look much better either. Then I heard the door slam shut, oh dear god. I was in a room with two drunken men, who looked like they were doing me with their eyes. "let me out!" I kept my head high no showing emotions on my face. "no!" they simply responded I felt like killing them.

"let me out or else!" I barked.

"or else what little lady!" the guy in front of me laughed.

"or else I'll..i'll scream!"

"oh I would love to hear you scream!" the one behind me whispered in my ear then grabbed me, he pushed me down on my own bed. I was shocked at first and tried to get up but the other man jumped me. He hovered above me staring down at my body I felt sick. "let go!" I kicked him where it hurts and got a chance to go, the two men where at the other side of the room by the door and the only way for me to get out was the window so I took it, it wasn't a big drop an there was a tree right next to my window what Sam used to sneak up all the time. I crawled out and onto the thick branch I hurried down the tree and safely landed on the floor. I'm defiantly going to Aunty May's.

* * *

><p><strong>i thought you should know about quinn's home life and get to know her a bit more, seeing as i put her abit OOC. (out of character). but anyway hoping to upload another by tonight.<strong>

**Review pretty please. =]**


	2. was i screaming?

**_you cant choose life, life chooses you!_**

**loving is hard II.**

**hey guys. i forgot to mention in the last one, its set just before quinn 'wanted to be with' sam. and in eclipes fot twilight.**

* * *

><p>So here I am, in forks Washington. Outside my aunt's house with my suitcase at my side, even though school hadn't ended yet it still had a 2 semesters left of being a junior. But then my dad said my aunt will en-roll me in to school here. He dropped my off at the air port and didn't even stay to watch me leave what a father. I was stood at the door just about to knock when my aunty and uncle open the door with bright smiles beaming at me. "Quinnie dear!" she exclaimed enloping me into a tight a hug.<p>

My uncle took my bags from the porch as my aunt took me to my room. It was clean white walls with hot pink, raging red, light green but bright green and baby blue furniture, I reminded me of a candy store I use to visit, I loved it. "well, I know its not much but.." my uncle couldn't finish before I cut him off.

"I love it!" I smiled, my window looked out onto the road in front and I could see the rain smashing down onto the pavement below. At least the weather is just like lima, I was going to miss everyone, I didn't even get to say good-bye. Good-byes are alway to hard and I didn't want to hurt anymore people than I already have. I know I'm dating Sam but he's better off without me, seeing as I kissed Finn a week before and got mono, I thought he was going to break up with me anyway. so I sat in my room.

A week past and I was bored and depressed it didn't help that today was when my mum died 2 months ago, god I miss her so much. My aunt then called me down for dinner even tho I wasn't hungry I still went down. We started to make small talk but I was to caught up in my thoughts to really listen to what they were saying, until my aunty noticed the look on my face. "Q, Honey, what's a matter?" she asked with concern showing in her eyes, it pained me to watch her like this.

"not hungry.." I quietly answered, "may I be accused , I'm going for a walk.." with that I walked out side to feel the crisp air hit my face. I started walking, it was getting darker and darker my the minute. My earphones plugged in I listened to Kesha Kiss'N'Tell, I started singing along down the road.

"whoa...woah you got secrete, you couldn't keep it, somebody leaked it.." "acting like a slut when I was gone!"

"kept it pants" then all of sudden, I saw headlights coming my way. Then I blacked out.

No-ones point of view.

4 hours later.

Riley was walking around the hospital, Victoria told him how lazy the staff are and how people who are all ready in hospital die is less noticable, she says lots of people in hospitals die everyday and nobody ever finds out.

so there he was, strolling down corridors trying to find one, when he saw the beautiful blonde laid still in bed with monitors around her, he didnt check her states he just walked next to her. "oh so pretty. if i wasnt with victoria i would be with you, but two's a company!" he smirked and looked her up an down she still seemed to be fast a sleep, he could smell her blood, his mouth started to drool and he was about to lose control.

at the cullens house.

"jasp will you pass me the remote please?" Alice asked her boyfriend. he nodded and passed her the grey TV remoted. But she didnt get it out of his hands she just sat there staring into space and then she gasp and snapped out of her trance. "what did you see Alice?" Emmet, the big muscalar boy asked the pixie like girl.

"A girl..." she came out with.

"Hot!" emmet exclaimed, reseving a glare from his girlfriend rosalie.

"no..no..not that way. she was being turned." this caught carlise attention.

"do you know where abouts Alice and who was turning her?" Esme asked taking in her husbands expression and knew what he was going to say.

"the hospital, ward 7, but i didnt really see the guys face." she said jumping up out her seat to the door "we have to save her!" she then hurried out the door everybody else following her lead.

"shall i call Edward?" Esme asked.

"No he has enough stress with Bella and everything right now, lets not add to that Esme." Carlise replied.

back at the hospital ward 7.

Riley laughed at remembering when he was a human what his mate had told him, hs mate always said 'you always take the pretty ones." he let out a low chuckle and nodded, he always did take the pretty ones, he looked how peaceful she looked. she looked like an angle. he didnt want to make this easy, with biting her kneck no. he took her wrist in his hand taking time to smell her scent ho sweet it smelt. he then took her wrist to his mouth and bite in, but as soon as he bite the venom into him, he smelt vampire, unfamiliar vampires, not Victoria or the newborns no, they must of been the colleny that Victoria had been telling him about.

he then hurried out the window to the dark night, not waiting to hear the screams of pain and watch her curl up as the veniom made its way to her heart, but he couldnt, they had to ruin his fun didnt they.

They all stepped into the hospital and looked around all they saw was 2 nurses with ear phones in doing a word puzzle so they looked around for ward 7, until they heard the sharp scream coming from a ward, they followed the ear piercing scream. there eyes landed upon a blonde crying out im pain.

Quinn's P.O.V

i felt this sharp pain on my wrist, it felt odd i had never felt that before, maybe they were checking my pulse, i had woke up like 1 or 2 hours ago and found out i was in hospital, they said i tried to kill myself, NO, a drunken driver came out of nowhere and ran into me i didnt run into it... i started feeling a burning in my wrist and my eyes started to water.

then the burning started to pain. the pain then started to encrease, i let out a scream as the heat took over my whole body, i couldnt hear my self scream over the pounding my head was doing., was i still screaming or was my throut just think the shooting pain was me screaming. i just didnt know, i felt tears run down my cheeks as my toes curled up in the bed sheet as my back arched up in pain, i squirmed around, why did my body start to do this, was it the medication. then i saw 6 blobs form around me are they the doctors and nurses.

back to Nobodys P.O.V

"can you get the veniom out?" Aliced asked concerned.

"no, im sorry it's gone to deep." Carlise told them with his head hung down. he felt sorry for this poor girl. "i guess we have to options, Kill her or Keep her!"

"Kill her!" Rosalie shot out with-out hesitation.

"Rosaile.." Jasper tried to calm her down.

"NO! you know how i feel about this! she's better off dead!" she argued.

"why is she in here?" Esme asked bluntly.

"it says, Sucide/ Ran into a car, how the hell are they the same?" Emmet said.

"see she wanted to kill her self why dont we help her!" Rosalie still pushed.

"she got hit by a car, how is that the same.." Alice shot back.

"Alice has a point, its just some stupid doctors and police didnt want to bother arresting any one so they said suiced, we cant kill her." Carlise pointed out. Jasper, Alice and Esmie had all agreed it was up to Emmet now. "I agree!" he finally came out with, he then saw how Rosalie tried to throw the desk at the end of the bed out the nearest window. "Calm down rose, she doesnt deserve to die," he reasoned.

"well she doesnt deserve this life ever!" she barked.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think? Review please. <strong>

**im writing the next one right now so hope-fully not to long of a wait.**

**lot of love.**

**- ..**

**=-] .review for the smiley face it will make his day. [-=**


	3. who dressed me?

**loving is hard III**

**hey hope you all enjoyed the chapters so far. **

**(:remember review drive me:)**

* * *

><p>Q.P.O.V<p>

I woke up with a bad neck. Why did I have a bed neck. The when I opened my eyes, I felt like they were betraying me, don't get me wrong I have perfect sight. But I was seeing so many colour I had never seen before and everything was so detailed and my nose I could smell the dust in the air I could smell air freshener, I could also smell the leather couch I was resting on. Wait what. Why was I on a couch? And in some random room? Oh my day, had I been kidnapped? Was I in some psycho's room or something? Then all of a sudden the door open, I saw a pixie like girl skip in. "oh good you're awake!" she said all to cheery. She then gripped my hand and pulled me into a large room with 5 other pale people. They all smiled at me except a blonde who was rolling her honey eyes every second, I looked at all of them, they were pale and all had honey eyes, they must be family. What am I saying. They could be psycho's.

"Quinn, your awake, how do you feel?" a blonde older man asked.

"where am i? What happened? And I feel weird?"

"hey new addition!" Emmet laughed. _New addition. _what the hell did he mean.

"why am I here, where is here?" I asked the oldest women stepped forward she didn't look a day over 30. Here auburn hair sitting swiftly on her small shoulders. "Quinn, I know this a lot to take in but you're a vampire." She said bluntly and sweetly. All I could do is laugh. They had to be joking I was waiting for them to say 'Got'Cha' for the hidden camera crew to come out and laugh. But nothing. "wait...what?"I laughed. Their faces didn't change. "are you joking?" I continued laughing hoping they would soon join in. But nothing, still. Then the most beautiful girl I have ever seen stepped forward, her blonde hair shimmered in the dim light, it still looked beautiful, and she looked so perfect, her eyes were a cute colour honey like everyone else's but for some reason it suited her better, her lips the blood red colour going with her pale skin tone and her pearls of teeth. She looked like a model. "is she joking. Why doesn't she believe us!" she snapped taking me off guard, she must know she's pretty because she is totally up herself.

Then the oldest man stepped from behind the Auburn haired girl and smiled again. "Quinn, I know this is a lot to take in but you need to know this is real." They were all now starting to creep me out why couldn't they drop it. The joke was getting old. Truth be told they were really good actors to say the least, they kept with it but it was annoying as hell. "Quinn, Darling I know this a lot to take in like Carlisle said, by the way I'm Esme and these are my children, Alice" she then pointed to the girl stood beside me. "Jasper." She then pointed to the mousy haired boy stood in the corner looking at her. "Good-day." He bowed to me. Wow old fashioned or what, oh yeah vampires. No! Not Vampires. "Emmet," she pointed out a bear like male, he winked.

"Sup' Sis" he chuckled I just smiled weakly at him.

"and this is Rosalie" she then nodded towards the blonde stood next to Emmet.

"nice to meet you all but enough with the Vampire thing, that joke had been said and done, now where am I." I clearly was annoyed and Jasper was looking at me oddly. "what!" I barked as I walked past him, passing a near by mirror, my mouth dropped in horror as I saw my reflection. My eyes, my hazel eyes now gold or honey like everyone else's. My skin much more paler than my usual sun-ray tan. But the thing that was odd was I looked like perfection, like Rosalie, my hair was platinum blonde no split ends and perfectly straight-end. My lips plump and peachy my teeth gleaming white, all together I looked different. "Holy-Crap I'm a frigging Vampire!" I blurted out.

"Language." Carlisle scolded me.

"well I just found out I'm a Vampire, I think I can curse!" I shot back quickly covering my mouth straight after the out burst, my hand flew to my mouth quicker than humanly possible, I guess it comes in the package. "now she gets it!" Jasper sighed. I just responded with a eye roll. But then the pixie like girl ,Alice, defended me against the curly haired boy.

"Jasper hush, I know I didn't believe you all when you said I was a vampire so I don't this Quinn would ever be kind." After that the boy stayed quiet as the big boy just laughed.

"hey, shut it Emmet!" I spat at him to making the others laugh as he soon shut up. I just smirked at him and he smirked back, he reminded me of puck in a way. "so what do I do now, how am I going to tell my aunt May this?" I asked.

"erm... They think your dead Quinn, you cant see them again." Alice said quietly

"What! So I cant see anybody I know! I cant see my family, my friends !" I felt like crying, only if I could cry, but vampires cant cry! I felt so angry and Jasper moved toward me.

"Quinn, Calm down ok." As soon as he said that I felt calm and it felt very odd.

"Jasper stop it!" Carlisle told.

"Ok. Now let me get this straight no family, no friends, and what is with this Vampire thing what can and cant I do then?" I walked over and sat on the couch. As Alice and Jasper sat next to me. Emmet and Rosalie still standing and Esme and Carlisle sat across. "well you cant, cry, get pregnant, be ill, sleep."

"what can I do then?"

"run super quick, be super strong, be graceful, but that ones rubbish!" Emmet quirked . I rolled my eyes at my new brother. "you can live forever." He finshed.

"what about food, I don't have to eat people do I, I don't want to hurt anyone." They all just laughed shaking their heads and Esme just took my hand on hers.

"of course not dear, we only hunt animals. See normal vampires have red eyes, like newborns, they have red eyes because they drink human blood, we you see, have gold eyes because we hate harming people so we drink animal blood." She smiled sweetly. But then we heard Rosalie but in.

"look at her eyes, their gold like ours and she hasn't gone crazy yet." They all nodded at her comment and started to look at me mysteriously, I then felt a tickle in my throat. "please may I have some water." Then the laughing started again was I just a joke to these people.

"I think new-be is thirsty." Emmet laughed.

"I'll take her" Alice piped up, smiling brightly "but I'm not going with her dressed like that!" she pointed down at me, I was wearing some yoga pants with my hoodie still, I guess they changed me out of my hospital gown. Then a question sprung to my mind and I couldn't hold it in I was to curious. "who dressed me?" I asked out loud, the boys just smirked well Emmet did. Then Esme stepped forward , her caring smile still on her pretty face.

"I did dear, don't worry I wouldn't let the boys and Alice didn't want to see those clothes so." She laughed. And Alice rolled her eyes. "Borrow some of Alice's for now she has 3 walk in wardrobes choose one, I'm sure they will fit you." She continued. I just nodded and followed my new sister.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed this xxx<strong>

**[;make his day, Review;]**


	4. oh, sorry for making a show

**Loving is hard IV.**

**hey again. thank you to all them who followed me and added this story to the favourites.**

**if you added me please review cause i never check my emails sorry xx:P**

**enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"how about this?" Alice shoved a pair of skin tight black jeans into Quinn's hand and a miss sixty stripped vest top and heels. Even though it did look good it wasn't Quinn's style. Quinn shook her head again at the outfit #5 "can I just pick please." Quinn sheepishly smiled. Alice just nodded. Quinn walked over to her second wardrobe. "Quinn, that ones all dresses, I'm not so struck on them they are baby doll and cardigans, not my thing." But Quinn went a head into the wardrobe what felt like heaven to her she soon picked out the most beautiful dress and cardigan to match with wedges to. "really.. fine!" then Alice left the room for Quinn to get changed.<p>

Edward just entered the house as Alice walked down the stairs. She went to turn straight back up but he was to quick. "Spill!" he hissed. She then decided to face the music he would have found out anyway. "Sit." She instructed. The whole family gathered round. "Edward, last night..." Carlisle started to explain what happened with Quinn and the unknown Vampire.

Mean while.

Quinn started to get changed and when she was fully finished she walked into the on- suite and did her make-up even though she didn't have to no more, she still felt cousious around those beautiful people. She then started to hear shouting and she didn't know the voice, it was a male, is wasn't Emmet, Carlisle or Jasper it was unknown and Quinn wanted to see who it was. She started to stalk down stairs quietly and gracefully, that surprised her, don't get me wrong she had always been graceful but now its likes she walking on air. As she reached the bottom she saw another beautiful man stood with a brunet, the brunet didn't have honey eyes, or the pale skin, she obviously was human.

"Is every thing ok?" she asked peeking round, as Edward pulled Bella closer to his body, like he was protecting her, making Quinn roll her eyes.

Q.P.O.V

_Does he think I'm going to harm her!_

"yes I do!" he snapped making me raise my eyebrows at him, _snarky._

"mind-reader are we?" I smirked at him.

"yes." His answers were short and blunt.

_God, some-ones up them self!_ I mocked in my head earning a glare from him. I just smiled back "well read my mind am I going to hurt her!" I challenged, stalking closer to him and the girl who was with him. "hey...erm?" I said toward the girl.

"Bella" she weakly smiled.

"Hey Bella I'm Quinn. I like you're jacket." I smiled and she smiled back and muttered a thank you. "now to my question Cullen!" I got in his face making everyone else laugh. He didn't say anything just kept giving me If-Looks-Could-Kill glare, but I'm already dead so. "tho she does smell good!" I laughed winking at the man in front of me. "back off!" he snarled. I rolled my eyes and walked closer. He then growled at me that totally took me by surprise. He was about to get a smack down! "did you just growl at me! AT ME! GROWL! That isn't very nice, what is I growled at you huh? How would you like that!" I heard people chuckle around me and even Bella laughed. "see even your girlfriend thinks its wrong, does he growl at you, if he does I will slap his sorry ass!" I bite.

"back off new-born!" he snarled again.

"New-born, I would have you know I'm 16 not a one week old baby, jackass!" I glared and he glared back. Then he walked off pulling Bella along. She got to say quick goodbyes. I quickly shot back at Edward shouting from down the hall. "Bella I like your taste but NOT in BOYFRIENDS!" I laughed as I heard Edward growl.

"wow this house has just become more entertaining!" Emmet smugly smiled.

"oh sorry for making a show!" I apologised to Esme and Carlisle.

They both shook it off laughing, I must of entertained them too. "I'm just surprised you could handle Bella's smell, the first time we smelt it we went crazy. And were trained." Carlisle pointed out, I shook it off by commenting.

"well, she smelt alright, but, I don't want to harm humans, I fell horrid thinking about it. Is that bad?" Carlisle just shook his head smiling at me.

"and now you're dressed we can go hunting." Alice shrieked

"I don't know. I mean I hate blood!" then I got another laugh off of Emmet and Jasper. "don't make me hurt you!" I jokingly pointed at Emmet. He just playfully rolled his eyes. As I shoved his shoulder. Then walked after Alice.

In the Forest.

"hey alice wait up!" I shouted, she was zooming off, I was surprised when I followed lead. I then caught up to the girl. Then we both caught sight of 3 deer galloping in the field near the river, they smelt nice. Alice lunged towards one and showed me how it was done, it did make me feel a little woosy seeing he tear it apart but when I joined in totally forgot about it and enjoyed the feast. After we ate, alice helped clean me up seeing as I had blood around my mouth and my hands and basically all over my face. After we were cleaned up we headed back to the Cullen's house, My new home. When we arrived back Esme was smiling brightly at me. "Quinn dear, I have made you a room." My eyes bulged out,

"you didn't have to.." I smiled shyly.

"of course honey, your in the family now and everybody has a room." She then led me upstairs to my room, it was dark purple glittery walls with white furniture. There was a sterio and speakers and a white wooden dressing table a walking wardrobe. "you honestly didn't need to do me this..." he smiled, if vampires could cry I'd be crying my eyes out right now, with happy tears of course. I hugged her tightly whispering thank-you's over and over in her ear. Her and Carlisle were more of a family to me in the past day than my mum and dad ever were don't get me wrong, I loved my mum, but she never took my side, always dads, never believed me, kicked me out, many thing she did wrong. I couldn't help but say the words I know she wanted to hear. "thank-you mum." And with that she was gushing me and smiling.

"anytime Quinn." she responded.

"please call me Q, or Quinnie or Daughter." I smiled as alice looked on in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you like?<strong>

**[;.make his day,Review.;]**

**love always- .**


	5. like bickering children

1 week later.

Q.P.O.V.

I haven't been outside in 3 days and that's when me and Alice went hunting again. Carlisle says it's because I could snap, but to be honest human blood makes me feel sick, always hated it when I was a human and now as a vampire nothing has changed weird I know but oh well. At least I can't harm anybody can I.

I was starting to get bored I don't sleep so I have 9 more hours of the day to use up, I mostly use them listening to my iPod, my funeral was yesterday, but I don't know what they did seeing as Carlisle said that they cremated me and just gave her some animal ashes, so I guess they sprinkled Animal ashes in lima, cool. So I have decided I'm going out to the woods, I'm not hungry so I don't need to hunt. Me and Edward have sort of bonded now, but we still argue an it's weird because I can sort of read his mind a little, that must be my power I guess. So I got up and grabbed my Cameron and headed out. I was a lovely day. Bright and sunny and they told me I didn't burn in the sun so that was a good thing.

10 minutes later.

I was in the woods sat in the clearing nobody was around, that I could smell or see. So I took off my heels and dipped my toes into the cool water. It felt so good on my feet. Then the sun was fully out, out from behind the clouds, it was right ahead and that's when it happened. When I found out I sparkled like a million diamonds, I was shocked, in my time with the Cullen's they never told me I sparkled.

Jacob's .P.O.V

I was walking the woods, it was my time to patrol, when I smelt it, I don't know what the scent was, it wasn't a leech horrid smell and it wasn't a Cullen's' smell either, it drew me closer to what this thing was, it smelt lovely and sweet, like everything I liked. But when I saw what I was I hated myself. It was a blonde vampire I had never seen her before and she look amazing, I quickly hid more in the tree's the way she looked, she looked so beautiful, she was there shining in the sun light. Oh no! OH CRAP! IT CANT BE! I just imprinted on a vampire, I quickly fased . I quietly walked out from the shaded tree's. She then quickly turned fully to face me. Oh god, she looks beautiful.

"hey.." she whispered but I still heard her angelic voice, wow.

"hey" I simply responded, what was I doing talking to her. I hate vampires.

"please don't tell anybody." She pleaded.

"I wont, I promise!" is all I could say.

"thank-you..erm?"

"Jacob... and you?" keep it cool.

"hey Jacob, I'm Quinn, I'm with the Cullens!" she smiled sweetly, that smile.

"the Cullen's.. they changed you.." I felt rage build up inside me, they just killed this innocent girl.

"no...they saved me... I got hit by a drunk driver then beaten up, then this vampire that had been killing people bite me and then they found me just in time..wait how do you know about changing." She questioned, I kind of felt relieved that the Cullen's had found her, but I felt like killing the guy that ran over her then beat her up. "I'm a family friend." I bluntly said

"oh nice, do you maybe want to come back then, they probably are gona go mental at me any way I'm not meant to be out, they think I'll go crazy!" she let out a small laugh, god I love this girl, no I cant BELLA!

"sorry I got to be going bye!" and with that I ran into the trees and transformed back into the wolf and ran and ran, as far as I could to get me away from forks and this girl, I ran till the sun turned into a moon, I was now in somewhere called Lima, in some tree's, I slept the night there.

Q.P.O.V

I was walking back to the Cullen's' house, with my camera in my hand, I had taken many photo's , of the tree's the river the chirping birds, the grass and even one of the boy I talked to earlier, I don't know why but after I talked to him I got this weird feeling, must be a vampire thing.

As I entered the house, I heard Alice scream. "Quinn!" making me jump right in my place as people started to come down. "where have you been!" she asked with anger and concern written all over her face.

"only for a walk and no, before you ask I haven't killed anyone." I rolled my eyes knowing the question they were all bound to ask.

"got something to hide Quinnie!" Edward mocked

"SHUT IT CULLEN!" I piped up walking off.

Alice's' P.O.V

_What did she think?_

"she met someone today.." he came out with.

"who?" Esme asked.

"I don't know she somehow shut me out.."

"weird.." Emmet added.

"I know that has never happened before in all my vampire life."

"well maybe Quinn's just special.." Esme told us I agreed with her as did Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle, Emmet and Edward just rolled there eyes, it was always funny when Quinn went phyic at Edward. They were just like a pair of bickering children but everybody knew he had a soft spot for his youngest sister.

"I do not!" he growled making me laugh.

"sure thing I'm going to ask..." then a vision kicked in it was Quinn in trouble, I think she just snuck out again. Great.

"what.." jasper asked me.

"Quinn.."

"she's in trouble!" Edward finished for me, he then ran up to her room. To find her not there. "where is she?" he shouted from upstairs.

"the field!" I yelled back running out the door with everyone following.

Jacob's P.O.V

I just felt this bad pain in my chest, I've been having it all night, Stupid Imprinting. But then I got this feeling something was wrong. I mean really wrong with Quinn. I stood up but I was to weak I hadn't ate in a while and I was starving and tired. It was now Wednesday and I left on Sunday.

I snuck into the town of lima and found a place were I could get food and go un-noticed. After I had ate. I then made my way back to the forest.

Jacob's Wolf Pac.

They were out partrolling still looking for jake they hadn't seen him in 3 days since he went out partrolling and never came back, the were all in wolf form.

Embry was looking around when he smelt something, a Vampire on their land. But before they could get their it was gone back onto the Cullen's side, lucky shot. Sam shot. The next time they were taking that thing down!


	6. stay away, hes trouble

**_long time no write...so how did you like?_**

******just realised i have never wrote this but**

**I DO NOT GLEE OR TWILIGHT**, **shame that i dont but if i did i wouldnt be writing this on here it would be in a world famous book or a show you can feast on so sorry for getting you're hopes up.**

**ENJOY MY LITTLE TWIEKS.**

* * *

><p>Clothes Quinn's wearing:<p>

Dress- www(.)poshgirlvintage(.)com/1950s-aqua-white-lace-tea-length-dress-m-p-2774(.)html take the () out.

Shoes: www(.)google(.)co(.)uk/imgres?q=light+blue+wedges&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rlz=1G1ACAW_ENUK412&biw=1024&bih=333&tbm=isch&tbnid=IUN20gixg8jd6M:&imgrefurl=/christian-louboutin-stripes-patten-light-blue-wedges-p-235(.)html&docid=h5VVMU6lsJctlM&itg=1&imgurl=4uk(.)com/images/W025(.)jpg&w=351&h=281&ei=XLyqTrmrKY3qOavHvdYP&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=216&vpy=12&dur=1563&hovh=201&hovw=251&tx=148&ty=127&sig=109075381164543754673&page=1&tbnh=94&tbnw=133&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0

Accessories : bag- www(.)poshgirlvintage(.)com/1970s-white-owl-purse-p-1474(.)html

* * *

><p>Quinn's P.O.V<p>

Every now and then I was allowed out on my own. Not a lot but just enough for me not to go insane and today was one of these day.

I was with my camera taking photo's. I was in a clearing in the other side of the river, today I wanted to go out further for some reason like I was being drawn to it. So here I was in my baby doll dress and heels it's all I had been wearing lately, the Cullen girls didn't wear any shoes but heels and wedges, no flats in sight. So here I was tottering about in the dinty grass. I then got a bad smell, like wet dog but worse, it smelt horrid on my new sense of smell. It started drawing closer and I was starting to get curious about what this creature or creatures were, I had never smelt such a strong odour and I have been in the boy locker room in Lima an Pucks room, I would hate to be there with my new senses I would be terrified, I didn't like the smell back then but now it would be dreadful.

Then I saw them. I don't really know what they were. They were like wolf's but 10 times the size of normal wolf's. I stood there in fright, they were all lined up. Snarling the huge teeth at me. I let a loud gulp out and closed my eyes. Waiting for the impact from them. I waited about a minute when I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes to see another wolf in front of me, this one's eyes were calm, his teeth not baring. He was stood there like he was protecting me.

Wolf pack.

We were all lined up staring at the stray Leech. Our front paws, roughing the ground ready to launch at this blonde.

_Me first._- Leah told us.

_No way!- _ Seth argued.

_Ladies first- _Embry laughed making Seth sigh.

Then just as Leah was about to charge Jacob showed up.

_JACOB! -_Seth yelled out in his head.

_I bet he's going to take her down right there.- _Quil laughed out.

_This will be fun- _Paul added in.

But what happened next surprised us all. He turned on us. His own kind. Dose he have nerv.

_Jacob! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!-_ paul screamed but it seemed Jacob couldn't hear him.

_Jake can you here us?- _seth asked. No response he just snarled at them pawing the floor. Like he was telling them to back off. Leah moved forward with Paul. Them both growing angry with there 'brother' Jacob started growling loudly. Making the leech jump, making Seth laugh at her un-likely character.

Quinn's P.O.V

Then the wolf turned around to me. He started nudging his head pointing back to the woods behind me. I wasn't going to leave him alone with this pack, but then he nudged me harder and I saw the wolf's growing closer to me, barking and snarling their teeth baring at me. I have to say it did scare me. Then as he pushed me once more. Then I started running back into the woods. I heard foot step- more paw thumps.

Jacob's P.O.V.

I saw Quinn start running off, then I saw Paul and Leah running towards her, I had been able to take Leah out by barging her into a tree, but Paul was really quick, and angry, not a conbonation . by the time I caught up with him she was on Cullen terotory. Safe. But there is one thing that was on my mind. How was they not able to hear my thoughts and I couldn't hear theirs either, I hate imprinting. Especially with a leech.

Then all the pack walked off from me grunting and changing back. Seth stayed with me. "get lost!" I grunted.

"what's up with you Jacob." He asked

"I said get lost!" I yelled at him. I stopped as he then walked on towards the rest of everyone. While they were still moaning about me. I choose it a chance to get a way. So I transformed back into a werewolf and ran after Quinn. I found her.

Q.P.O.V

I heard paw thumps coming towards me I was about to pick up speed when I looked back to see it was only my savour. "hey" I whispered. "you being a gentle-men are we? Walking me home?" I joked he just nudged my side.

"so can you talk?" I asked again. He just shook his head. The walk back was quiet quite, but it wasn't an awkward silence it was a comfatable one. As we were nearing the Cullen's house. He stopped suddenly, I had been told, enimies. So I totally got it. "it's ok. I should be going anyway." I then bent down to kiss his brown head of fur. As I kissed his head, I felt weird. Weird right.

So then I ran back to the house. As soon as I opened the door I had Edward screaming at me. "what were you thinking!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my new brother, as Emmet and Jasper came to back me or him up.

"I'm safe aren't I" I bite.

"bearly." Jasper came at me, I guess he was siding with Edward.

"hey back off her, she was curious." Emmet sided for me as he hugged my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile, he, Alice, Emse, Carlisle and usually Jasper normally side for me, Rose doesn't really take sides she just nod's. "Please, she could have died out there." Jasper added again.

"Oh my..." Alice whispered. I guess she had a vision seeing as Edwards was staring at me weird.

"What!" I spat at him "don't make that face at me Edward!" I continued.

"do you know some one called Jacob?" he looked at me emotionless.

"kind of why."

"stay away from him Quinn, He's trouble."

"don't tell me what to do!"

"Q, please." Alice begged.

"Alice, I...I.. Sure." No guy was worth hurting Alice. Even if I did feel weird around him, but I'm guessing that is just that's a vampire, Werewolf thing.

J.P.O.V

I ran and ran this time I didn't stop in Lima I carried on until I passed out. This time I wasn't going to get up, I wasn't going to let my body betray me, again. Even though last time if I didn't she would have been...hurt... I still cant betray my kind for a blonde, beautiful Leech.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did thee think?<strong>

**review and tell me xoxo. **

**the bright blonde.**


	7. Boiling anger part I

**i know 2 days in a friggin row, i deserve a medal of sumert.**

**anyway...i really liked the review i got thankyou a billion times you are so sweet and i love your**

**reviews they make me want to write, Love always,**

**The Bright blonde. -xoxo**, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh BTW this is a long chapter <strong>**4,195 words to be correct so i hope you enjoy your bellybuster-xoxo**

* * *

><p> Boiling anger part I<p>

Quinn's P.O.V

It has been 2 weeks since I last saw Jacob/wolf. I don't know why I have been having this pain in my gut, weird, maybe I need to hunt or something again. But for some-reason I was seriously craving chicken strips and fries. But then again everybody say's vampire don't eat human food, so I guess I will have to put up with that for the rest of my life. But I really wanted them.

Then Alice walked , more like skipped, up to me. "hey,hey!" she smiled.

"you okay?" I smiled back. She nodded then sat across from me. Staring deeply at me, it was starting to creep me out. We were there for like 3 minutes her just staring at me not blinking now she was creeping me out fully.

"what!" I normally aren't so moody with Alice but I haven't been feeling like myself for a while now.

"I can't see your future no more." She bluntly said.

I couldn't really respond because then I got the pain in my belly and the craving. That's when Edward had to walk in didn't he. He then started laughing.

"Alice, newborn wants chicken strips." He laughed he knew it wound me up when he called me that._ And fries._ "and fries!" he continued to laugh. But then Alice looked at me weird again. She then grabbed her bag from the counter. "lets go then!" she gestured towards the door with her head.

I quickly followed seeing as I was happy she was finally letting me eat human food. I walked into the garage with Alice. I was surprised that the Cullen's had bought their kids these cars, I mean I know they were like millionaires, but hello, they get like a new car every birthday or Christmas. "not the Porsche." I begged, it was bright yellow and flashy. I didn't want the attention to draw to me. "you sound just like Bella." She rolled her eyes at me. Pushing me into the car before I could say anymore she had me belted up an she was driving. Wow I hate vampire speed, they make me look dumb, like Brittany dumb around them, well I actually am, you the clever act in high school, to be honest I got the answers before the test's and I had like 10 tutors. God it was so hard back then. And now with theses smart arses, I hate that Emmett is smarter than me he is a meat head. So here we were driving in forks to a little drive in. " hello how may I help you.?" The voice came out the chicken head speaker/microphone.

"we will have the chicken strips and fries with a diet Pepsi. Thank you." She told them, Edward had told her my order already so she did not need to ask. There was a rumble on the other end, it was quiet funny, like the guy had dropped something. Then Alice burst into a fit of laughter.

"what you laughing at" I asked her with curiosity on my face. When she had finally came down, a little bit, from her laughing fit, she tried to tell me but every time she opened her mouth she burst into laughter again. I had to roll my eye's I really wanted to know her vision and she was annoying me at the moment.

"he..the boy on the other end...teenager...saw us...on camera...he then got..." she didn't need to finish I knew what she was going to say and my eyes widened as she continued laughing.

"any-thing else like my number?" he cheesily added. I had a great idea.

"yes please meet us out-side in a minute bring us our order." Then I winked up at the camera knowing he was watching, I guess this is her vision huh?. After Alice paid we drove to the front of the restaurant. The boy walked out, he was well what can I say, he was okay. He then came over the side I was on and I rolled down my window. "hey.." I winked at him flirterly. I saw him blush.

"so you single?" he asked raising an eye-brow. To be honest I didn't know what I was. Was I still dating Sam, of course not I'm dead. I rolled my eyes at myself. The boy caught it and a confused look sprung to his features. I had to cover for myself. "why did you think I would have a boyfriend." I added a laugh at the end. Good cover. I praised myself.

"I thought at hot girl like you would. Yes. And I'm Jake." (**un origanal i know, sorry i have nameblock)** There the word is again, hot! Never pretty, beautiful, nice, kind, loving, but Hot!

"well for your information jake. I'm single, here's my number." I then reached the for the pen he had in his trouser pocket as I watched him grow a scarlet. I couldn't help but smirk. Then I write my new mobile number on his hand. Then added 'xoxo-Quinn' at the end. He then smiled and back up, to go back to work I guess. Then I saw Alice freeze, was she having another vision. But then she put a smile on her face and started driving. Probably nothing I thought.

There I was. Sat down in the Cullen's dining room. Eating human food, as I watched everybody's faces curl up into disgust. except Carlisle and Esme. Esme was happy that she could finally go to the grocery store and cook for somebody. And Carlisle found it interesting.

Then next day.

"I'll get it!" Alice chirped.

"get what?" I asked then the phone started ringing. Now I get it. She then skipped over to the phone stand.

"hello." She chirped into the phone. I heard mumbles at the other end of the phone, my face had confusion growing on my features. As Emmett came down patting my back. "another arm wrestle, last one I'm so going to beat you." I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"Emmett this is the fifth time you have said that. And all five times I have won." I pushed his shoulder.

"Quinn, its Jake." She smiled.

"who?" I question, it was her turn to roll her eyes now.

"y'know the boy that you were flirting with yesterday." She nudged me as I caught Emmett's smirk.

"little sis, getting in there!" he joked. I just shoved him out the room.

"hey.." even tho he couldnt see me i twirled a golden streak of hair around my index finger.

"hi." He replied. "so I was wondering if you're free tomorrow night?" he continued.

"tomorrow, night?" I repeated.

"yes...tomorrow, night!" he clearified.

"sorry, I cant my family are having a party. I'm a Cullen you see, everyone is graduating and I'm still stuck at the school, so there having a graduation party." I told him.

"oh..." I heard his broken voice. Bless.

"um...you could come if you like." I offered.

"sure, when?" he chirped up too quick for my liking.

"erm... tomorrow 7 pm.. see you there." Then I quickly hung up and informed my family that Jake was coming, if that was okay, they all said yes so I was ok. But then I kept getting jokes off Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice as rose just smiled at me. Like she had something on her mind, oh no hopefully not.

"so Q, will you tell us about your past?" she questioned, the question I had been dodging for what 3 week or 4 now.

"Rose!" Jasper warned.

"no she knows ours. Why don't we know hers?" rose argued. I ended up nodding.

"she's right!" I cleared, rose just smiled at me and I sat down as they followed suit. "well I use to be bullied for being fat, ugly and had out-of-control hair" I heard Edward laugh so I shot him a glare. "then I lost lots of weight, dyed my hair blonder. Then when I was last year I was horrid. I got pregnant cause i got raped my boyfriend did a runner. I lied to everyone saying it was my bestfriends Puck's" If I could cry I would be. "I only did that because I wanted the best for her, I didnt want people thinking that i let anyone inbetween my legs. then i never got to hold her before she was took away .." Nobody said a word and then Rosalie hugged me, ROSALIE hugged ME! Then everybody joined.

"Quinn I'm sorry." Edward said, I just hugged him.

"don't be, you guys have a had worse life than me."

"no about the other thing." He told me, I forgot he reads minds.

"what other thing?" Alice asked.

"you tell them." I told Edward.

"em... Quinn was around 7 or 8 months pregnant, she had miscarriage.." I saw him look at me seeing if he could say it, I nodded. "she got beat up by a bunch of footballers." Now I found sudden intrest in my shoes. Then Emmett came up to me.

"who were they sis, I'll crush them!" he hugged me.

"no you wont." I weakly smiled heading to the kitchen to get chocolate. "where's the chocolate?" I asked Edward walked over. Looking in the cupboards I couldn't reach. Then when I turned around nobody was in the living room. "EDWARD! WHERE ARE THEY!" I growled. He just grabbed the chocolate. "Edward, do you want me to embarrass you tomorrow in front of every-one." I threatened.

"normal Rosalie threatens me by saying she will kill bella." Edward challenged.

"no I like Bella" I told him, then Esme walked in.

"Quinnie dear, come into the garage please.." she called. I did as asked and walked after her giving Edward one last look. As I stepped into the garage everybody was there, I was so pleased to see they listened to me. "we caught these making a run for it on the way back." I scowled at everyone who just brushed it off.

"so why are we in here?" I asked.

"well... tahdah!" Alice smiled pulling a grey sheet off of a car.

"you're having a laugh right! You bought me a car!" I shrieked running up and hugging esme and Carlisle.

"Emmett choose the surround sound system and Rosalie choose the car, Alice wanted to get you a bright pink limited edition Barbie one." My eyes nearly popped out my head as I heard the last bit, I then mouthed 'thank-you' to Rosalie me and her have grown really close, and people thought she would hate me. "its a VW beetle specially made, with you name engraved in the steering wheel and seats." Carlisle explained. They went on about how much horse power it had but I really wasn't paying attention, I was just gawking over the new car, my new car. My smile grew as I repeated in my head and I'm pretty sure Edwards did too.

J.P.O.V

The only I'm going to get over Quinn is if she tells me she doesn't want me. I need to do that but first I need to get some fresh clothes from bella, I always kept a spare set at her's.

A few hour's later.

I was out side bella's I saw her bedroom light on so I chucked a stone at her window. "Jake?" she whispered.

"back up I'm coming in!" I whisper-shouted. She did as asked as I bounded off of the tree and jumped into her room.

"jake where have you been!" she asked. "you know everyone has been worried sick about you!"

"bella I need to tell you something..." I showed no emotions in my face.

"sure... tell me.." she replied

"I..imprinted on Quinn..." I didn't look in her eyes.

"jake...you mean Quinn...Quinn Cullen?" she asked. I nodded my head. "jake...wow..is that why.." I didn't let her finish I cut her off with a nod.

"I left because, how can I have imprinted on a leech bella. It was surrpost to be you, Bella. Not her. I'm sorry..." I couldn't finish

"jake, I'm in love with Edward. And it turns out your in love with Quinn... and Quinn has been hurting recently because of you." She retorted

"I know that's why I'm telling her to forget about me I don't want her hurting."

"don't you see Jake. She's hurting for you, she likes you and while you've been gone you've been giving her that pain and hurt you were feeling." She argued. I just shook it off.

"can I borrow some clothes? And maybe stay the night?" I pleaded. She nodded pointing to her guest room. "thanks Bells." Then I left.

Bella's P.O.V

As soon as jake was in the shower I grabbed my phone and rang Edward. He need to know about Jacob imprinting on Quinn. that's why she was getting a pain, why she felt loss, sad. All of these things. So here I was dialing the Cullen's house phone and of course Alice picked up the phone on the first ring.

"hey bella." She chirped.

"hey, Alice, is Edward there?"

"yes he is stood right behind me trying to take the phone I will put him on bye Bells." I couldn't help but imagain them two fighting over the phone, again.

"bye Alice." I let out a chuckle.

"Bella hey..."

"hey Edward did you know that Jacob imprinted on Quinn?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"HE WHAT!" I heard him bellow. "I got to go Bella, Love you. Bye." The he hung up the phone just as the shower shut off, good timing or what?

With the cullens:

"HE WHAT. ON Quinn!" Alice screeched. Quinn was out hunting at the moment so they were talking about the whole imprinting thing.

"I know calm down guy..." Carlisle told them.

"hello, our sister is the soul mate of a DOG!" Emmett added.

"I know but that is true love, like Bella and Edward, like you and rose like Jasper and Alice, Like me and Esme. True love has no boundrys!"

"hello mortal enimeies." Rosalie butted in.

"I'm back!" Quinn let out as she opened the front door. Then when she felt the cold reception she just blurted out "who died..." then it hit her. "sorry...bad choice of words.." she mentally hit her forehead making Edward laugh and everyone else chuckle at her first comment. "I'm going to change I got blood on my dress..." she was about to head up stairs when Alice stopped her.

"Q. Wait I had a vision in the car that day.." then Quinn walked into the living room.

"what was it?" she was confused and concerned.

"new-born army... sit this is a long story." Then the cullens told her all about how Bella was en danger and how they needed the help of werewolfs. Then when it reached 1 am everyone helped starting putting the decorations up for the party later on, and they had made a stage so Quinn could sing one of her songs, while Quinn told Esme what to buy for kids there age. Esme wrote down a list. When it was 9 am everything was finished.

"I smell dog..." rose growled. Then they looked out the window to see Jacob, they all looked at Quinn.

"I'll go." She smiled then walked out side in her dress she had changed at 5 am.

Outside.

Everybody followed Quinn out. Alice hurried before her.

"What are you doing here?" Alice spat.

"I came to talk to Quinn." then Quinn walked forward. She was just 3 steps away from him.

"hey" she sheepishly smiled. The her smile soon faded when he opened his mouth.

"tell me you want me gone. Tell me I'm worthless. Trash. That I should jump off a cliff that I should kill my self because I'm nothing."

"I will!" rose muttered under her 'breath'

"NO! I will not do that!" Quinn screamed. Jacob stepped closer.

"tell me that I am nothing to you." He growled.

"NO! I WILL NOT DO THAT!" he then stepped closer, jasper Emmett and Edward running in front of Quinn hissing at Jacob. Quinn just wanted to talk to him alone. "guys back off!" she instructored they didn't listen. "I SAID BACK OFF!" she now raised her voice.

"Q. You don't know what he is capable off." Edward hissed.

"don't you hiss at me!" Quinn warned. "and you can read minds, will he hurt me!" she commanded. Edward didn't answer. "that's what I thought. Now go back inside or I am never talking to any of you again!" they all backed off glaring at Jacob.

"you do anything to her mutt and your dead!" Emmet threatened. Then they disappeared into the house.

"why did you come here!" Quinn asked.

"tell me that I'm worthless to you, that I'm nothing." He yelled, it was now pounding it down with rain way to suit the mood.

"no!" he then moved closer inches away from her face.

"YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THIS! LOOK YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME, YOUR TURN!" he yelled in her face. She wasn't sure if it was tears running down her cheeks or rain. She thought rain after vampires cant cry. "leave!" she calmly said to him. He started backing away. He then ran back to Bella's. Quinn walked slowly back into her house. She wiped her cheeks but the water kept flowing, she was crying. "Quinn are you crying?" Jasper asked.

"looks that way... I'm hungry got anything to eat?"

"there is a chocolate cake I made in the fridge and I'm going to the store now do you want anything?" Quinn just shook her head and took the cake up to her room. Then the family called her down around 3pm. She was in yoga pants and a hoodie, what she was wearing when she got ran over her eyes blood shocked and puffed. "wow!" was all Emmett could say after being hit by rose.

"we need to tell you something about the mutt" rose rubbed Quinn's arm.

"what that he is a total ass-wipe who only cares about him self and nobody else. I already know." She got a few chuckles from that but she laid on the sofa eating chocolate ice-cream as they told her about everything else. Then around 5 they all started getting ready. Alice did Quinn's hair and make-up and choose her clothes as bella came round early. She walked upstairs into the girls make-up/ date room, the room they got ready for dates and partys in. Bella was just wearing simple jean and a ted baker black sparkly top Alice had got her an some converse. As Alice was wearing super skinny jeans in black with a bright pink Gucci top with heels and Rosalie was wearing grey super skinnies with a grey –silverish designer vest top with grey open-top heels as Quinn Quinn had her hair in a loose bun with two front strands hanging out the front of her hair with a to the grey flowey dress with a pair of grey stilettos to make her seem taller. They were all ready by 6:50 that's when a knock came at the door. Jake.

Edward answered the door. "hello..."

"hey is Quinn here..."

"yeah come in." He opened the door to let the boy in. "Q! Your dates here." When Quinn walked down the stairs Emmett made a witty comments by saying "girl you clean up good..." smirking. She just rolled her eyes at him and carried on walking.

"hey Jake.." Quinn kissed his cheek and felt a bad pain in her belly. He kissed her back and there was the pain again, she choose to ignore it. Then in the next couple of minutes people started flooding in. Edward was feeling sick of the comments in peoples heads.

'whoa that Quinn girl is smoking!' was a couple

'damn I wana tap that' were most of the comments but one stuck out so much he wanted to beat the guy up, jake. His was 'I am totally tapping her tonight!" he was grinding on Quinn and the boys could see she wasn't liking it. So jasper stepped up before one of his angered brothers could. "leave her alone would you.." jasper stepped in front of quinn. Thankful but Jake was her date so...

"jasper I'm fine thank-you." She held on his arm.

"yeah listen to her dude, she likes what I'm doing it feels good, now run along." Jasper looked angered at this but Quinn whispered in his ear.

"jasp...its ok...im fine... I'm use to it, go have fun with Alice..." he then let out a heavy sigh and walked off. Leaving jake smirking. Then he starting heavily grinding on Quinn, she just had to put up with it. But she had this weird feeling.

Jacob P.O.V.

I have to go and say sorry to Q, I have to, I feel terrible about what I said to her, how could I do that she looked broken and Bella convinced me, we were destined so I guess I should be a man and face my destiny. I was walking from bella's to the cullens I could hear loud music. Oh yeah the party. Should have remembered.

q.p.o.v

I wish jake would lay off on the grinding he is basically dry-humping me! Gross! I was growing really tired. Then the song changed to a faster one, great. He then lead me onto the balcony.

"so..baby...you look fine.." his eyes were roaming my body, it was creepy. He then nelt down on his knee's and lifted up my dress, I soon stiftend then I heard my name being called. it was Jacob. Oh great. He then bounced up on to balcony with me. My eyes grew wide as I felt jakes hands roam my legs. It made me feel sick. "Quinn look I'm so sorry." I stopped him with my hand pointing at my dress. He looked confused but then I gasped as jake went for my panties. "Jacob..." I then lifted up my dress quickly kicking jake in his ribs as I ran to Jacob. I felt violated. I felt my eyes brimming with tears. Jake was still on the floor coughing, he soon got up. "what the heck Quinn. your my date you let me do what I want with you!" he pushed at me, god this guy is so much different than what he was earlier.

"hey don't touch her!" Jacob clenched his jaw. He looked rather pissed.

"what you going to do crouch stain!" jake laughed. 'crouch stain' never heard that one before, I made a mental note to call it Edward one time. "she's my girlfriend." He laughed again, I was so NOT his girlfriend.

"girlfriend!" Jacob stuttered.

"no I'm NOT!" I screamed pushing jake back. "I hate you, your just like every-other guy, acts nice then always wants something from me!" now I was crying. God I couldn't let Jacob see. It was because of him I could cry. And eat human food. "get the hell inside before I kick you ass!" Jacob growled at jake. Jake hurried inside as I hugged Jacob quickly then remembering what he said earlier. I quickly pulled away. "wait here!" I told him. I came back with a stool.

"what's that for?" he questioned. Then I stepped up and slapped him hard across the face.

"OW! GOD WOMEN!" he yelled, I also felt the pain but I wasn't going to show it. Yet anyway. "what was that for?"

"that..that was for earlier you was an arshole only because you wouldn't man up and face the frigging music. Speaking of music I have to go and sing." I reminded my self.

"wait...you sing.." I rolled my eyes at him and turned. "no... I came here because I kept getting this pain in my belly, mind and heart I was because I wasn't with you.. and I'm sorry Quinn, I'm man enough now please forgive a stupid mutt like me!" he playfully pouted.

"k" I smirked.

"k that's it!" he looked stunned as I chuckled.

"this means were accantanses. No funny business or you'll be in the kennel!" he then smiled at me the hugged me. "wow I did slap you pretty hard huh? I cant even get away with slapping you with out hurting my self." I joked. "so want to come in?" I asked

"umm...im not so sure.. hey your eyes there hazel not gold."

"yeh they keep doing that when I'm with you or thinking about you.."

"you think about me huh?" he cockily smirked cocking his eyebrow up.

"there's lots of food in there!" I told him.

"I'm in, lets go then..i don't want it getting cold."

"well good I know your starving..." I winked.

"you heard that?" he looked down at his belly. I shook my head and then felt my belly.

"no I felt that.." I corrected "I'm starving come'on." I dragged his hand pulling him inside.

"but don't vampires not eat human food?" he questioned again

"I'm not any-vampire... I can eat human food, my eyes change colour and I cry... cause of the ya'know imprinting..." then I dragged him off into the cullen's house hold where we were surrounded by drunken teen's and loud laughter.

**how did you like? comment/ review please and tell me xoxo- The Bright blonde**


End file.
